Beware of Vampires
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Jade's always been told to stay away from vampires, but she can't seem to ignore this one. One touch and she's done for. Rated M. Tumblr Request. One shot.


Beware of vampires. Vampires will kill you. They're dangerous, nothing good can come from them. I was cocky though, I was a bad ass werewolf. But that all changed when my brother thought the same thing, he was bit by a vampire and died two weeks later in agonizing pain. I killed my first vampire that day, and it was my first time shifting into my wolf form.

Tonight I was reminded again to watch out for vampires as I left for work, like I did everyday, and I got onto my motorcycle and took off. As if I'd ever forget that they're deadly and dangerous. One bite and I was dead. But that didn't matter to me, all that mattered was that I had a job to do and I was doing. Standing behind a bar pouring drinks might not be everyone's idea of a great night, but I loved it.

I got to listen to great music, dance, have fun, and not have to worry about a million other people grinding up against me and getting handsy. It was the best job I could have. Tonight I had the same rowdy guys sitting in front of me, always looking to get laid, always flirting for free drinks, and walking away reject. I really wasn't interested in males, let alone human ones. I'd tried that once and was left unsatisfied and hyped up.

When they moved away tonight that left five open seats and four obnoxious blondes pretending to be trashed sitting in front of me. I sighed after making the ninth or tenth apple martini of the night, and wandered away from their end of the bar, forcing the other bar tender to deal with my end. He grudgingly pulled himself away from a pretty dark haired girl and walked down to the blonde squad.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get tired of those girls." She dark haired girl said, smirking at me, "mind getting me the rum and coke he forgot I ordered?" she asked.

"Not a problem." I told her, preparing the drink, I set it in front of her and smiled, glancing around. Nobody else was filling the chairs between her and the blondes. And that left me to do absolutely nothing except listen to the Lady Gaga blasting over the sound system.

I had about 20 minutes left of my shift, and I was dying to leave the bar and go dance, because I hadn't done so in months and the soundtrack for the night was pretty good tonight. Since our bar back was out sick I busied myself with cleaning up and danced along to the music, all too aware of the woman's eyes locked on me.

When Julia showed up to take my place I went back into the bathroom and pulled off the shirt I was wearing, shoving it into my bag in my locker before I went out to the dance floor, getting lost in the throng of people and the pulsating beat of the music. I almost didn't notice the dark haired woman dancing near me, and I wouldn't have if she hadn't started singing along, it was quiet and I could only really hear it because of my werewolf genes, but it was really beautiful.

She looked over at me and smiled, it wasn't really a nice smile, more like an 'I want to eat you' smile. And that's when it hit me, this was a vampire. A drop dead gorgeous vampire. I smiled back in the same way, turning my back to her and swaying my hips, stealthily moving away from her as I did so. As soon as I was sure she was out of range I bolted to the back, grabbing my bag before running for my motorcycle.

It didn't matter to that I'd once killed a vampire, or that she probably didn't know what I was and was probably just looking for a meal, but I was terrified. As soon as I got my bike started I took off, my heart beating in my throat. I stopped a few blocks away at a diner and got myself a glass of water and some soup, sitting at the counter with my head in my hands.

She was gorgeous, long brown hair falling in waves across her shoulder, dark eyes and pale bronze skin, long legs, wonderful cheekbones. If it wasn't for that look and the way she seemed to glow I never would have known. The waitress set my soup in front of me with a warm smile, "are you alright dear?"

"Yeah, just almost got run over by a huge truck. Kinda gave me a scare, ya know?" she nodded sympathetically and told me she'd be in the kitchen if I needed her, since I was the only one here. I thanked her and turned back to my soup, spooning it into my mouth hastily. When I got closer to the bottom of the bowl I slowed down. They had the best chicken noodle soup in town.

When I was done I drank my water and checked my phone, because I knew my panic would have been obvious to my pack mates, and sure enough I had 10 messages. I sent out a mass text with my bullshit accident story and said I was still at the club and I'd be home whenever. They all bought it and I put the phone back in my pocket.

"You ran out pretty fast little pup." I nearly jumped out of my skin when the vampire appeared in the chair beside me, she was sitting on the stool with one arm leaning back on the counter and her long legs crossed at the knee. She was in a pair of dark jeans, black ankle boots and her leather jacket hung open to show off a slow cut gold sequined top, "I'm Tori."

"I'm not in the mood to become dinner." I replied, turning to the door where the waitress was coming out, "thanks for the soup, I'll take my check now."

"Alright Jade, can I get you anything, miss?"

"A glass of water if you don't mind." She replied, with a smile the waitress disappeared into the back. The vampire, Tori, fixed her eyes on me, slowly moving down my body and back up until she met my eyes, "I won't bite you. I know we're sworn enemies or whatever, but I don't even know you."

"So why'd you follow me?"

"I don't know. Something about you just made me follow." She replied, silencing when the waitress came back and handed her the cup of water along with my check, I paid and got up while the vampire sipped at her water. She didn't follow me when I went into the bathroom where I fixed my hair and make-up. I didn't know why I did it, it was kind of impulsive, and when I came back out she was still sitting there, her cup gone.

"What do you want from me?" I asked her.

"I've never met one of you before. Have you met someone like me?"

I met her gaze, "I've killed someone like you before." I grabbed my bag and stalked out, and her heels followed me a leisurely pace.

"What'd they do?"

"Why do you care?"

"You don't seem like the person to just randomly kill." She said, slowly blinking her eyes at me.

"You don't know me." I snapped, slinging my backpack onto my back.

"I'd like to." She stepped up to me and ran her hand from one shoulder to the other, brushing her fingers across my exposed skin. Electric shock shot through my body as she circled me, stopping behind me to lean across my shoulder. I felt her inhale by my neck, "you'd like it too." She whispered against my ear.

"I really doubt that." I forced myself to say, stepping away from her, when I turned to look at her, however, something in me just flared up, "what could you possibly have to offer me?"

"Excitement, danger, thrill." She whispered. She was inches from me now, her breath fanning over my lips, our eyes were locked. I looked down at her lips, they were parted even though she wasn't breathing. They looked soft and pink, I looked back at her eyes and she leaned forward closing the distance between us, "don't tell me you're not interested." She cupped my cheek with her hand and leaned in, our lips brushed as she gently bit my bottom lip with blunt teeth.

The same electric shock raced through my body, like it was telling me no, but it felt so good. It was more a yes, and when she full on kissed me, I caved in, leaning into it and kissing her back. In a blink the world disappeared around us and we were in a small dimly lit apartment, "that's so…"

"Cool I know." She waved her hand, moving closer and pushing my backpack straps from my shoulders as she kissed me hard, her nails digging into my hips as she shoved me backwards. My hands grabbed at the hem of her shirt, I tugged it off over her head and threw it across the room, she did the same with my shirt, and she unclasped my bra, her hot mouth on my breast a second later while her hand massaged the other. The electric waves shot through my body like crazy. I hardly cared when she pushed me roughly onto the bed and my head smacked the headboard, I was too focused on what her mouth was doing.

As soon as she stopped and started moving lower and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside, kissing and nipping down her neck to her breasts, my hand unbuttoning her jeans and shoving them down, she kicked them off along with her boots. I slipped my hand between her legs while leaning up to kiss her again; she makes some animalistic sound that makes my stomach twist with pleasure.

I move back down, trailing kisses down her chest and her flat stomach and across her inner thighs. I can't think straight anymore, and in a lust filled haze I somehow end up on my back with her head between my legs and her tongue doing the most amazing things to me. She has an iron grip on my thighs and the only thing I can do in moan in pleasure and twist my hands in her sheets. It doesn't even matter that I'm hanging half off the bed, or that she's a stranger and a vampire, all that matters is it feels better than anything I've ever felt before.

Fingers, tongue, a mix between pain and pleasure, I can't see anymore. I can't think. My nails dig into her hair while I use one hand to hold me on the bed and my toes curl and I just scream as she brings me to the edge and throws me over with that tongue of hers. When I finally come back down to Earth she's kneeling between my legs grinning and licking her fingers.

I jump up and pounce on her, kissing her hard as she falls beneath me, our body's flush against each other, hers cold, mine hot. I kneel between her legs and kiss up her thighs slowly until I reach her center, I run my tongue across her folds and she shivers, moaning softly, I meet her eyes. She's hardly got her eyes open and she's breathing hard. I work from memory of what feels good to me with my fingers and watch her closely. Her eyes are closed and her hands are tangled in the sheets and she's arching toward me.

I look away from her and mimic with my mouth what she had done to me earlier and her thighs clamp around my hand and her fingers tangle in my hair as she pushes me closer. She screams with her release almost as loud as I did, digging her nails into my scalp in an almost painful way while I softly kiss her inner thighs before crawling up her body, straddling her hips, when she opens her eyes they're nearly black, "Ready for round two?"

"And three and four." I murmur, kissing her hard.


End file.
